<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>thirteen firsts. by deweyfinn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603021">thirteen firsts.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deweyfinn/pseuds/deweyfinn'>deweyfinn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>School of Rock (2003), School of Rock - Lloyd Webber/Slater/Fellowes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deweyfinn/pseuds/deweyfinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the thirteen firsts of dewey finn and rosalie mullins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dewey Finn/Rosalie Mullins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>thirteen firsts.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>i.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>their first meeting is on irresponsible terms. dewey was living a lie,  and rosalie was none the wiser to it. she mistakes him for a delivery boy, he mistakes her for an uptight snob — his own school experiences have tained his bias. it’s a sloppy handshake, and flat jokes. nothing more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>ii.</p><p>
  <span>their first date is fake. dewey lies to rosalie’s face, pretends to be interested in </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not just in her looks and her status, but in all that makes up </span>
  <em>
    <span>rosalie mullins</span>
  </em>
  <span> herself. their first date is a manipulative ploy by  dewey to get what he wants, regardless of whether it hurts her in the end. in the end, he sees her in a new light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>iii. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>their first kiss is not romantic. it’s impulse, it’s dewey, unable to contain his emotions, surging forward, unwelcome. it’s shock, it’s rosalie left speechless by the whirlwind substitute teacher. it’s wide eyes, and stammered words, and awkward goodnights, and it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>what did i just do?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>iv.</p><p>
  <span>their second first kiss is a reversal of the first. it’s excitement, it’s rosalie getting swept up in the thrill of the moment, and grabbing the lapels of dewey’s uniforms, pulling him close. it’s dewey going weak in the knees, and his hands flying to rosalie’s shoulders to steady himself. it’s the school of rock covering their eyes, and gagging at their older brother and principal. it’s not romantic, but there’s a spark there, and she leaves her lipstick as a stain on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>v.</p><p>
  <span>their first hug is the first day dewey shows up to horace green. rosalie checks in on dewey and the music room before the kids get there, and dewey is wrought with excitement and gratitude. it’s dewey scooping rosalie up in a rare bear hug, lifting her, twirling her. it’s impulsive, but it’s real, and it’s raw emotions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>vi.</p><p>
  <span>their first sleepover is the first in a long series. dewey has no heat, and a broken window, and it’s the middle of december in new york, snowy and frozen. rosalie has an empty couch, and an almost afraid to impose dewey is unspeakably grateful for the offer. they watch movies, and certainly do not cuddle on the couch. they’re just friends, nothing more, and they’re just enjoying each other’s company. it’s the first time both of them get a truly good night’s sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>vii. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>their first thanksgiving together leaves dewey feeling nauseous. he’s meeting her parents, so they’ll leave her alone about having a boyfriend. or,  y’know, not having a boyfriend. it’s not the first time he’s played this role, but it’s the first time he’s actually wanted to play it well. why does he care so much about what her parents think of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>viii. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>their first birthday together is dewey’s. he doesn’t know how she found out. he’s never told anyone but — ned must have told her. he sees a present on his desk in the music room, and he runs to rip off the bow on it before anyone else can see, or get the wrong idea. it’s a small, flat package, and inside it’s a hard disc. it’s dewey trying to hold back tears, grinning like an absolute idiot as he holds the school of rock’s very first vinyl record. it’s the first birthday he didn’t mind celebrating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>ix.</p><p>
  <span>their first holiday season is unintentionally one of dewey’s most treasured memories. always a grouch, dewey’s never liked the holidays. he hasn’t celebrated hanukkah since he was a child, and ned usually spent christmas with patty. yet somehow, dewey’s found himself covered in tinsel, standing in the center of the music room with rosalie, setting up a surprise tree in the corner, behind the piano, for the kids. sure, the string of lights rosalie wraps around the tree are twinkling with a warm glow, but nothing shines brighter than the smile on his face or warmer than the heart in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>x.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>their first kiss is in the rain. it hits him, when they’re walking out of the school one day, both having stayed late, dewey for lessons, rosalie for work. he lets his hand slowly find its place alongside hers, fingers interlocked, a calloused mitt against hers. it’s the first time he’s ever allowed himself to play into a cliche. it just feels right with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>their first time is unexpected. it’s early in the morning, with sunlight streaming in through the window of his apartment, and the coffee machine brewing a pot elsewhere. it’s gentle and leisurely, full of giggles and gasps and smiles. it’s the first time in his life that dewey is glad to be awake before 8  am.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xii.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>their first dance is at the senior prom neither of them got to have. while rosalie, as the principal, was expected to appear as a chaperone, one other teacher dropped out last second, and she couldn’t think to call anyone else at the last minute. standing in a corner, giving all the excited students the floor to themselves, dewey holds out his hand to rosalie with a goofy grin on his face. it’s the first slow dance dewey’s ever done — and it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>very obviously so</span>
  </em>
  <span>, clumsy and not as confident as rosalie’s moves, but it’s still sweet and measured and he has </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xiii. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>the first time dewey finn falls in love, he’s been dating rosalie mullins for half a year. his heart feels lighter when he’s around her, and her voice feels like home. he doesn’t need to be around her all the time, but he’s so, so happy when he is. it’s rosalie keeping him grounded, and dewey lifting her up. it’s the first time dewey’s felt love, true romantic love. it’s the first time he’s ever felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> before, in a romantic sense. and he loves it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>